Time and Love
by inkandlilacs
Summary: "Destiny is when the first woman you loved died on the same year I was born. And after eleven years, our roads have crossed. And after eleven years, we exchanged our hearts." She said to him and he smiled at her. A sad smile.He said,"And after eleven years, destiny took you away from me. And I needed to go back eleven years before, again and again.."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The idea of this story came into me years ago but I was too confused to understand what's in my head. I decided to start building the story, it will take a lot of time. The first chapter is really short because that's the only thing I am sure for now. I don't have a beta, and have not yet finished writing a story on here. Your patience, I will surely appreciate.

On my summary, you may notice that I used the "11 Years". That would be a flaw yes, because in the original Harry Potter book, Hermione Granger was already born when Lily died...But again, this is fanfiction, so i'm gonna alter some facts. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to the great Jk Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue**

It is not the first time that he will do what he is about to do. He walked slowly on the cold ground, his steps were silent as how they really should be. His mind was numb. The wind kissed his pale cheeks and a chill was sent trough his core. He knew it is the only way. He do not know if he will stop from doing this. He walked faster. He was gasping for breath. From afar, he saw her standing with her arms around her, he can clearly see the blush on her cheeks from the cold. He saw a man coming to meet her. They embraced. And the woman laughed a happy laugh. His hands become sweaty, and his knees were slightly trembling. The feeling he has now had only happened once, over two decades ago, and now, he's feeling it again. Slowly, he raised his wand, the couple cannot see him, he was covered by darkness. So he pointed his wand on her, and a green flash of light traveled from the tip of his wand to her back. She lay limply on the man's arms. And he can hear the man crying, wailing. And like the man, Severus Snape too started to weep silently like a wounded animal


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The build up process of this story will be quite slow. I want to take one step at a time and be cautious.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to the great J.K Rowling.

* * *

**There was a thing,**

**That keeps me from breathing.**

**There must be.**

**For living without a reason is an entire waste.**

**There was a thing,**

**That haunts me to this day.**

**Maybe it is why,**

**I keep living like this.**

**And my heart is sad,**

**And my soul is crying.**

**For I desire.**

**But I do not know what I desire.**

**Oh I am tragic.**

** -A.L.M**

The Potions classroom looked the same as how it is hundreds of years ago. Though it was renovated after the war just like every classrooms and every rooms in the castle. It took years,It was a long process. Protective charms have been broken and everything was needed to rebuild and restored. The potions Master is on his way on his first class in this very morning. As he walked nearer, the familiar noises coming from his classroom can be heared. He grunted. The past three years have been difficult. Those years were the building process. And everyone was fighting for a new beginning. He flicked his wand and the door opened, the chattering and laughter have stopped. He scanned his first year students before walking towards his desk. Severus Snape barked to his students, gave instructions in a rapid tone, and that's how his usual day would begin.

000

Professor McGonagall, the current Headmistress, looked up from her desk to see Severus Snape standing in front of her. She put down her quill and gave Snape a questioning look.

" Potter send me a letter the night before." He said as he sat on a chair, his hands stiffly on his sides. McGonagall was not surprised that Harry is sending letters to Snape. After the wizarding world found out the truth behind Snape's action, respect and honor was given to him. And it's not a secret to McGonagall, the relationship between Snape and Lily too.

" What's the letter about? It must be important for you came to see me. "

Snape gazed at the far wall. Postponing his reply.

"Tell me, is it about….." She was staring at Snape. Curiosity written on her face.

" He was informing us that there's still not a clue to where the body of Miss Granger is."He said carefully.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "That is very unfortunate. The ministry is doing it's search for three years now…"

They were silent for a moment. The crackling of fire can be heared in the fireplace.

"Can we still find her Severus? She was at my house…such a great witch."

" I believe that Potter and his friend will do anything to find her body Minerva."

" You think?"

" I believe in Potter." He paused. "And on his friend."Snape stood from his chair. " I need to go. Poppy needs a lot of potions from me."He was opening the door, when McGonagall started to say something.

" Ronald Weasley is marrying Lavender Brown the day after tomorrow…" Her voice was sad. Snape paused. His back was on the headmistress. Something about her statement send pain to his heart.

" I see. But first love never dies Minerva." He left McGonagall's office feeling tired and frustration came to him. He walked his way to the dungeons. Is he happy now? His job as a spy was long gone. The Dark Lord was gone forever. The Wizarding world is at peace. But Severus Snape feels empty. His soul is hungry, his heart no longer beating. He opened the door to his apothecary, taking the ingredients he needed. He was there. He was there when Hermione Granger vanished. And that night will haunt him forever just like Lily's death .And everyday of his life now, the mysterious disappearance of her stays with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I told you that the progress of this story will take long. I hope for your patience guys. And I want to apologize for any grammatical errors. As you may notice, this chapter is shorter than prologue. I'm so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to the great J.K Rowling.

* * *

**I walked into the sand**

**But the gentle wind erased my tracks.**

**And when I carved on the tree,**

**The tree shed skin and what I carved was gone.**

**So now I decided to left a mark,**

**On my skin.**

**So it it won't be erased,**

**By anything but me.**

**I hope I'm not wrong.**

**0000**

**Year 1998**

Hermione Granger kneeled beside her Potions professor. She rummaged through her pocket and withdraw several vials. She pressed a cloth to his wound on his neck, trying to stop the blood. And every second, she would unpress it, and drop small amounts of potion. She tried opening his lips by the lid of the potion bottle, forcing him to drink the liquid. Hermione's hand was shivering. Maybe from the cold, or from the difficulty of the situation. Maybe from both.

" Hermione" Ron called. Her time is running out. She shivered. She pressed the cloth harder into Snape's neck, applying enough pressure. Wand won't work in a case like this.

" Hermione, faster!" It was harry who called to her this time.

She hurriedly got another potion and pressed it into Snape's lips again. There were tears in her eyes. Once the bottle was emptied, she put a crumpled paper on the pocket of Snape's robes. She rose and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** New chapter. I know it took long. I'm sorry. Anyway, I need feedbacks and your opinions! It would really help me!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my story. I know I'm not good in writing yet, but I will always give my best. And your comments will really help me. I am open for constructive criticism. Help me guys! And thank You! Keep on reading!

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Jo.

* * *

The tent that have been used by the Weasleys in the Quidditch World cup several years ago has been used again on Bill and Fleur's wedding, on Ginny and Harry's wedding, and now, on Ron and Lavender's wedding day. Harry, together with Mr. Weasley and the others are pointing their wands on the tent, making it rise on the ground. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand is busy in the kitchen making the wedding cake, and the cake was the same as the two previous wedding cakes before to which no one noticed.

At dusk, balls of light scattered on the tent, making it glow. Decorations adorned the whole tent and music can be heared. Harry slipped and went inside the house, he climbed the stairs and entered the room where him and Ginny occupies for the night. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled out a parchment and began writing.

_Professor Snape,_

_I was wondering if you can come here on Ron's wedding. Ron told me that he would want you to be here too._

He paused. Unsure of what to write next.

_And sir, this will give us the chance to talk personally. About…about Hermione. _ He wrote finally.

After reading the letter, he signed it and put it in his pocket. Ginny called him. And he hurriedly left the room feeling a little worried.

0000

He was sitting on his seat in front of the fireplace. He had just finished brewing a potion. He feel tired. And old for the first time. He unrolled the letter that Potter send him. He scanned the letter. Today is Weasley's wedding then, just like what Minerva told him. He crumpled the paper and throw it on the fire. Potter wanted to see him, and it is about Granger. Did Potter already found something? But the wedding is not an appropriate time for that. He could have come and see him instead. Severus stared at the crackling fire. Contemplating. He cannot go to the wedding. He despise gatherings and festivities. But maybe. Maybe Potter really found something. And it might be really important, maybe that's why he cannot wait to see him, and talk to him about Granger.

Severus got a parchment and started writing. Maybe the hope is near. He hope, that Potter got the answer. That just like saving the Wizarding world, he too can have the key on finding Granger. He remember what he told Minerva. That Potter will do anything for his friend. And maybe that Weasley can help too. But Weasley is getting married! How can he let go of Granger like that. Again,he felt pain in his already dead heart. He did not let go of Lily like that. He never let go of Lily. And he will never will.

How wrong he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know that it took me so so long to update a new chapter. Well, first of all, it seems like no one is no longer reading my story. And second, I was so busy at school. Please review.

There is an additional note from me on the bottom of this story, because this chapter has been deleted. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

He was sitting on the corner, far from everyone, waiting for The Potions Master. The party had started three hours ago, and there is still no sign of him. he watched as Ron danced the blushing Lavender. He missed Hermione. It should be Hermione on Lavender's position. He tried talking Ron about it. But he can't blame Ron either. he remembered the tree of them, on Bill and Fleur's wedding. he smiled thinking about it. Ginny pulled him into the dancefloor twice, and now, she handed him a firewhiskey.

" Are you okay Harry? You seem to be in deep thought" She sat beside him and gave a squeeze on his shoulder."

" I am fine. Just tired." He smiled at her. Ginny pecked him on the cheek.

It was getting noisier and happier as time goes by. But when another three hours had passed, visitors become thinner and at last, only the Weasleys including Harry was left. And Snape did not even showed up. He was losing his hope when he glanced at the distance and saw someone apparating. Harry stood from his seat, unable to conceal the happiness and relief that he had felt. He walked towards Snape.

" Good evening Professor" Harry said and smiled a little. Snape gave a nod.

" I apologize for not being able to attend the party. I hope that is just fine with your friend Weasley.." Snape said.

"Oh,it's fine sir. You don't need to really think about it." He kicked a pebble and put his hands on his pocket.

Both of them was walking, the burrow was meters away from them. Harry glanced at the house and saw Ginny at the door,looking at them. Mrs. Weasley nudged Ginny and pulled her daughter inside. Harry looked at Snape.

" We got Hermione professor." He said in a breathless tone. Snape froze.

" But professor…there seems to be a problem" Harry continued.

" Tell me." Snape said in a low voice.

"Hermione.. She keeps on saying…."

Harry looked at his professor for the longest time." She keeps on saying that she saw you died sir."

Snape's eyes widened. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Saw me died?" Snape asked bewildered.

" Yes. Sort of..It's hard to tell because Hermione keeps on saying things that doesn't even make sense.."

" Where is Granger?" Snape asked

"She is currently on the Grimauld place. I think it's the best place where I can hide her."

" You hid her because you think she's not yet ready to face anybody else?"

" Yes sir. She seems to be in a state of shock…and she is being delusional.."

" But how did you find her?"

" I found her at the shrieking shack Professor."

* * *

**A/N:** I deleted this chapter after I have realized that I said " burrow" in stead of " shack". It would not make a sense if Harry found Hermione at the burrow, you would think... I am so stupid that I did not notice that I typed burrow instead of shack, so yeah, I deleted it, and posted it again after I corrected it. and please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's taking me a bit long to update. I am currently writing three different stories. It depends on my mood which story I will make an update first.**

**Please let me hear what you think and do reviews. Thanks.**

* * *

Snape stared at Harry. Trying to form the words that he would say. Sounds of laughter and chatter can be heard from the Burrow. It was a hot night. And the wildflowers and tall grass stand still. Harry stared back at him, showing the same confusion like him.

" You went into the Shrieking Shack and found her there? She was gone for two years, and you decided to go in there? Why?" He asked. And Harry felt like he was first year again, on his first class in Potions when Snape asked him questions he do not know how to answer. But this time, he answered with conviction, though he is unsure of what to say.

" I just wanted to reminisce things. By coming back to the place where she disappeared. When I get into the shack.." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. " When I get there, I saw her sobbing on the same spot where you were sir, when the snake…bit you"

A warm wind brushed their cheeks. And Harry continued." She was sobbing. And then when she saw me, she run towards me and started saying that you died, and that she was too late… I told her she was saying nonsense. And that she was just in time to gave you the potions."

Snape can't believe what Harry just said. " There is something missing on here, I saw her gave me the potions, yes. But then everything went black and she was gone."

" She was gone for two years…" Harry finished.

0000

Hermione Granger sat still on the bed. Her gaze fixed on the wall. Her hair as bushy as ever. Her skin pale, lacking its color. And her caramel brown eyes no longer hold warmth in them but now of sadness. Her arms are thin, an indication of her poor appetite. There is only one word to describe her condition. Awful. Harry is keeping a good eye on her. And he made sure to visit her almost every day, and on his luck, have not noticed by Ginny yet his unusual quick disappearances. But after a week, he learned to be more careful and just asked Kreacher to look after her.

Hermione glanced at the door when she heard sounds outside. But she sighed and laid her body on the bed thinking that it's just Harry again. She closed her eyes trying to block her thoughts. The door opened and she heard footsteps towards her. She felt Harry sat on the bed.

" Hermione" Harry said softly. Wondering if she is asleep. When she did not respond, he get out of the bed and walked around the room. He stopped. Hermione tries to focus on what he's doing. And then he spoke.

" I guess she's sleeping Professor" Hermione furrowed her brows. " I do not know what to do with her. She's in trauma, I guess. I tried to bring her to St. Mungos but she pleaded not to. She said that everything will be in turmoil…"

Hermione thought at that moment that Harry is losing his mind. Who is he talking to? Professor Dumbledore's ghost? But she was surprised when someone answered.

" Have not it crossed your mind, Potter, that she would be safe if you will just bring her to Hogwarts?" The voice said. And Hermione became more curious. She tried to stay still on the bed, not daring to move even her fingers.

" I have thought of that Professor but I want to ask your opinion first." Harry replied, shooting a glance at Hermione.

Snape walked towards the bed and studied Hermione in front of him. She looks terrible, and he felt a pang of relief and worry seeing her there.

" Poppy will take care of her. And the Headmistress will surely rejoiced about finally finding… Granger"

Hermione heard the voice louder this time. It sounds terribly familiar.

" I think we should wait for het to wake up Professor, and tell her about the plan" Harry said.

" There is no need for that. Your friend is wide awake."

Hermione opened her eyes in frustration and annoyance and her eyes saw the face of the Potions Master leaning towards her. Her caramel brown eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat.


End file.
